1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulically damping rubber, elastomer or resilient, bearing. The bearing of the present invention has at least one fastening element, and at least two chambers containing damping fluid. The two chambers are positioned in axial relationship with one another in an elastomer body member. The two chambers are fluidly connected to one another by a flow connection passageway.
2. Background Information
Rubber bearings of this type are known, e.g. German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 30 19 337, and German Laid-Open Patent Application 33 43 392, in which an elastomer body is located between two fastening pieces. The two chambers containing a damping medium are connected to one another by means of a flow connection. One disadvantage of such a design is that the geometric structure of the unit requires several vulcanization processes. Another disadvantage is that appropriate components and seals are necessary to delimit the chambers.